All Of Your Love
by Chrome Hearts
Summary: Shiki Senri has something on his mind... And whatever is troubling him, troubles Rima.   A ShikixRima Songfiction written for JellyFishNelly


**Title; All Of Your Love  
Authoress; xXxDreamwindxXx  
Main Focus; Shiki Senri and Rima Touya  
Style; Song Fiction – Oneshot  
Written For; NellyChan  
Song Used; All Of Your Love – Hellogoodbye  
Album; Zombies! Aliens! Vampires! Dinosaurs!**

****

~All of your love~

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall. I wanted to be anywhere but here. Here, I could not think.  
A white light burnt through my eyes and I sighed, opening them.  
Shiki Senri stood a little way off, his eyelids stooped slightly, a bored look crossed his face.  
Another bright flash illuminated the dark room.  
"Come on," the photographer encouraged. "Senri-kun, _smile_."  
I rolled my eyes as the corners of his lips tugged up into a forced smile.  
"Much better~!"  
Another flash.  
"Lovely~! Now, turn a little to your left – Uh, no, ok, try your right – Marvellous – Ah! Rima-chan, come here ."  
The hyperactive photographer beckoned me to him, positioning me next to Shiki.  
"Fabulous, now, just tilt your head a little to the side and-"  
I kept quiet; it's not like I wasn't used to this… Or disliked it for that matter. It was just that today, I couldn't be bothered. I had far too much on my mind.  
"Lovely~!" the photographer repeated once more, flashing us a smile before prancing, thrilled, back to where his camera was stationed.  
"Now, on the count of three, ready? _One_-"  
I felt Shiki look at me out of the corner of his eye.  
"You ok, Rima?"  
"_Two_! Stop talking now-"  
"I'm fine."  
"_Three_~!"  
_Flash.  
_I moved from my position and began to walk across the dark wooden floor.  
"Amazing! Perfect! _Lovely~!"_ the photographer gushed, looking at the final shot. "You two are just- Hey! Rima-chan, where are you going?"

**Girl, you wanted  
To shut it all off and make a run for the door**

****

I sat on a stone wall and leaned back, staring up at the cloudless blue sky.  
I kicked my legs back and forth slowly as the sunlight warmed my entire body.  
Usually, I wouldn't walk out during a photo shoot, but I needed answers; answers that I wouldn't achieve while I was inside… Not with Shiki there, anyway.  
The wind blew my long pigtails, my fringe gently flicking back and forth against my closed eyes.  
I didn't know why, but Shiki seemed different – more aloof than he usually was. It was like something has been on his mind for a long time, and whatever was troubling Shiki troubled me. 

**It's so hard, to make it,**

****

I felt something cool surround me and the sunlight disappeared.  
Confused, I cracked my eyes open.  
"You'll get burnt," Shiki said quietly from behind me, holding an umbrella high over our heads.  
A hand lightly touched my flushed cheek. "You already are."  
"It doesn't matter," I answered. "Wasn't going to be out here for much longer."  
"Good," he muttered, taking a spot on the wall next to me, the umbrella still clutched firmly in one hand. "The photographer is starting to get annoyed."  
I frowned, standing up. "Let him," I said simply. "I'm going back to school."  
Shiki stood up as I did but didn't follow after me. Instead, he watched my retreating back as I disappeared around the side of the building.

**For every inch we get, we need a mile more**

Ruka Souen stretched across one of the Moon Dormitory's blood red leather couches, a thick book in her hands. On the couch next to her, Hanabusa Aidou and his cousin, Akatsuki Kain talked.  
"How did the photo shoot go?" Ruka asked as I closed the large doors behind me.  
I remained silent as I sat down on the chair arm next to her.  
"That bad, huh?"  
I nodded, sighing warily. "Men are confusing."  
"I know _exactly_ what you mean," she mumbled, gazing absentmindedly up the grand staircase towards where Kaname Kuran resided. "Need help with anything?"  
I shook my head. "Iie, it's ok, Ruka-chan."  
The handle of the large double doors clicked and one of them swung open.  
There, Shiki stood, umbrella in hand, looking around.  
I, too, stood, ignoring the tauntingly suggestive looks I received from Hanabusa.  
"Rima?" Shiki asked quietly.  
I closed my eyes and sighed, turning and making my way towards the staircase.  
I knew that I couldn't run away from him forever, but right now, it seemed as though it was the best thing to do.  
After all, Shiki needed space.

**But there is always so much distance, can't but feel it somehow**

****

I lay on my bed silently, staring up at the crimson hangings that decorated my bed.  
_Shiki, something's wrong with you, I just know it. But what?  
_Not long after I had become lost in my thoughts, Ruka entered.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she urged.  
I shook my head. "There's nothing _to_ talk about."  
She remained quiet for a few moments before resting a hand gently on my shoulder.  
"You know," she began. "Shiki was worried when you walked off…"  
She got to her feet and crossed the room gracefully, pausing at the door.  
"But, if you're going to talk to anyone, maybe it should be _him_."

**But you have never ever felt it like you feel it right now**

I sighed, pushing myself up off the bed. Maybe it _would_ be best if I talked to Shiki. Perhaps then he could finally tell me what was on his mind._  
_Slowly crossing the room, I reached out for the door. A sudden question hit me.  
When I _found_ Shiki, what was I going to say?_  
_A gentle knock echoed from the other side of the door and my hand hovered over the handle for a brief moment before turning it with a quiet _click_.  
"Aidou-sempai?" I asked tiredly. He grinned, side-stepping past me and launched himself onto Ruka's bed.  
"Ne, ne, Rima-chan, Shiki's looking for you."  
I nodded. "I know."  
His face furrowed for a few seconds, an embarrassed look suddenly crossed his face.  
"Were you just about to go find-"  
"Yes."  
He looked up at me sheepishly, his glassy turquoise eyes sparkled. Leaping to his feet he hurried back towards the door.  
"Don't let me stop you then, Rima-chan. _Play nicely_." 

**I'm closin' off inside and, oh, it's only just started**

__  
"Shiki," I muttered as we sat on the fountain's stone ledge. It was just past midnight, the moon was high in the sky.  
"Rima-chan, why did you run off?"  
A lump formed in my throat. I didn't think he would of cared, so, I decided to play it smart.  
"When?" I asked.  
"Photo shoot," he said simply. "And at the dorm."  
I laced my fingers together tightly and looked down at the ground.  
"Uh, I had stuff I needed to do."  
"Oh," he said quietly, tilting his head towards the sky, his deep maroon hair falling across his eyes.  
I sighed as I reached out, brushing it aside for him.  
Confused, he tilted his head to the side, his light blue eyes shone in the pale moonlight.  
"What's been on your mind, Shiki?"  
"You won't understand," he murmured.  
"No, tell me anyway."  
"Can I show you instead?"  
In an instant, he had wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards him, his arms moving to snake tightly around my waist.  
"This," he murmured.  
I rested my head against his chest, a small smile played across my face.

**And you can't be close enough unless I'm feeling your heartbeat**

"Rima-chan?" he whispered after a while and I looked up.  
"Yes?"  
"Now that you know what's been on my mind, tell me what's on yours."  
"This," I mimicked.  
Quickly, I pulled his head down to meet mine, my lips brushing across his in a gentle kiss.  
As I moved back an inch, I noticed something not normal about Shiki.  
A rare, true smile illuminated his perfect features. 

**All of your love,  
Was all that I needed**

Concealed behind a nearby bush, four figures were hidden.  
"It's about time," Ruka smiled, tucking her long fringe behind her ear.  
"Indeed," Ichijo agreed quietly. "It took them long enough."  
"Ne, ne, I told you so~!" Hanabusa chirped happily.  
"Shh, Aidou," Ruka hissed. "Do you want them to find out we followed them?"  
"No," Hanabusa pouted, turning to Akatsuki. "But I _did_ tell you they'd work it all out in the end."  
He held his hand out to his cousin. "I believe you now owe me one thing from Kaname-sama's room."  
Akatsuki Kain sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
"I don't know why I made that bet."  
Hanabusa grinned triumphantly, parting the leaves of the bush so he could peer out once more.  
My head snapped up at the sound of rustling leaves.  
"Forget it," Shiki murmured, pulling me into his arms once more. "They're just idiots."  
I nodded, burying my head into his chest, the gentle rhythm of his beating heart was like a beautiful melody.  
"Rima-chan?"  
"Mm?" I murmured softly.  
"I love you."

**All of your love,  
Was all that I needed.**

_**~All of your love, End~**_

I think I'm gonna stop it at the happy ending (:  
The next verse isn't exactly a happy ending.  
Well, it was kinda mushy towards the end, and because Shiki and Rima are generally quiet, it was hard to make them express their feelings with as little words as possible.  
R&R! (: 


End file.
